


I Got You

by I_luv_rainbow_000



Category: Far Cry 3
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Multi, OOC Vaas?, Suicide Attempt, Vaas is really nice with J, i dunno, introspection Jason, sad Jason
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:09:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6692695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_luv_rainbow_000/pseuds/I_luv_rainbow_000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anche Hoyt finalmente è morto, e a Jason ora non manca che riunirsi con Daisy e gli altri suo amici per lasciarsi per sempre alle spalle l’isola ed ogni suo terribile ricordo. Ma una volta giunto al tempio da Citra le cose vanno completamente storto, fino all’inevitabile rovina...</p><p>Note; One-shot ambientata dopo il "finale cattivo" del gioco. Rating arancione per la violenza.<br/>PS. Vaas per la prima volta non è uno stronzo :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Got You

**Author's Note:**

> NOTA WHITE RABBIT: lo so, lo so; ho ancora White Rabbit da finire ma temo che dovrete aspettare un po’. Non perché non sappia come farla finire, al contrario, so esattamente come prosegue e si conclude. È solo che continuo a fare delle stesure che non mi convincono. Per questo potete star certi che non la lascerò incompiuta.

Perché era andata a finire così?

 

Avevo la situazione in pugno e mancava solo un passo – _un ultimo_ _passo_ – ancora da fare per chiudere definitivamente tutto questa dolorosa, terribile, distruttiva storia. Solo uno...

 

Eppure ero comunque stato in grado di rovinare ogni cosa…

 

Avevo di nuovo la mia ragazza, avevo di nuovo i miei amici, _avevo di nuovo Riley_ e ok, i rakyat ormai mi amavano, mi adoravano e avrebbero tentato fino all’ultimo di convincermi a restare con loro. Anche Citra. Ma come avevo potuto cedere e fare una cosa simile?

 

Come...

 

Tutto mi tornò alla mente quando ormai era già troppo tardi; all’inizio lo vidi solo come un incubo e credetti che stessi sognando; che io che sollevavo la lama e tagliavo la gola di Liza non fosse reale, solo un brutto pensiero o un’allucinazione, proprio come quando poi la sollevai per lo stesso motivo contro Daisy, Keith, Oliver…

 

Persino per Riley.

 

E che tutto quel sangue che sgorgava dai loro corpi in preda agli ultimi spasmi di dolore fosse solo, fantasia, pura e mera illusione della mia mente corrotta che aveva ormai assorbito la violenza e la follia – _tutta_ _quanta_ – come una dannata spugna. Tutte cose di cui non sarebbe più stata in grado di liberarsi ; orrende allucinazioni brutali e dolorose che mia avrebbero perseguitato negli anni a venir e ma che sarebbero comunque rimaste solo e nient'altro che quell e – _allucinazioni_.

 

Non fu così.

 

Quando le droghe che Citra mi aveva obbligato ad assumere, dopo che giunsi finalmente da lei al tempio con Riley, smisero di fare il loro effetto, era già troppo tardi.

 

Mi ritrovai sopra di lei e dentro di lei; avevamo appena finito di fare l’amore e nonostante tutto, ricordai solo in quell’esatto istante, ma con estrema chiarezza, tutta la durata nell’amplesso e di come io impaziente l’avessi posseduta lì, all’aperto, su quel dannato altare di pietra mentre lei mi elogiava e poi malediva il nome di suo fratello.

 

Mi colpì nel profondo e mi turbò non poco, poiché in un attimo ricordai esattamente, che raggiunsi l’orgasmo solo quando lei pronunciò quelle stupide quattro lettere; _Vaas_...

 

In un attimo caddi disteso al suo fianco.

 

Ero confuso, spaesato e ancora non riuscivo a comprendere il vero peso e la vera importanza delle immagini che si affollavano caoticamente nella testa; le immagine strazianti della morte e dei cadaveri gettati via delle persone a me più care.

 

Non avevo ancora capito che fossero “ _ricordi”_ e che Citra aveva tutta l’intenzione di non darmene nemmeno il tempo.

 

La vidi solo salirmi sopra, guardarmi dall’alto e comprendere persino lei in quel momento che stavo ritornando me stesso; ma nonostante ciò continuò ad agire come se proprio nulla fosse cambiato.

 

Come se tutto fosse ancora “ _nei piani_ ”; poi all'improvviso estrasse il coltello e mi pugnalò a morte.

 

Non mi ci volle troppo a perdere i sensi credendo solo di morire, ma non fu così; mi risvegliai anche da quello. _Forse ero davvero immortale_ – credetti per un attimo ridendo amaramente dentro a me, poi mi guardai in torno e notai di essere dentro a qualcosa di simile ad una cripta. Ero debole, ero stanco, forse anche assetato e affamato e mi sentivo come un morto che camminava. Ma non lo ero; io non ero morto e per qualche sorta di strano miracolo, non ero neanche in pericolo di vita. Citra mi aveva pugnalato nel punto sbagliato, aveva mancato tutti i mie organi vitali e tutto quel rosso che sgorgò fuori, per la profondità comunque preoccupante della ferita, doveva aver fatto sì che ai suoi occhi sembrasse peggio di ciò che era.

 

Mi avevano dichiarato morto prima del tempo e perché no?

 

Ero svenuto per lo shock, dal terrore che mi avesse preso in pieno cuore e di sicuro il lago di sangue doveva aver fatto il suo bell’effetto, dopodiché dovevano avermi portato qui alla cripta; solo in quel momento però, mentre mi sfiorai la ferita con una mano, mi tornò in mente che c’erano _certe erbe_ _verdi_ che i rakyat usavano tantissimo nei riti funerari e quindi, inconsapevolmente, mi avevano anche salvato la vita – erbe che usate dopo uno scontro aiutavano l’accelerazione della coagulazione del sangue.

 

Lo sapevo perché anch’io mi ero ritrovato spesso e volentieri ad usarle.

 

Mi alzai debolmente e a fatica da quello che credo dovesse essere il mio sudario; addosso avevo i mie pantaloni, forse perché non me li ero levati completamente mentre giacevo con _lei_. Anche le mie armi erano lì ma quello non mi parve per niente strano – sapevo già che i rakyat più valorosi venivano seppelliti con quasi tutti i loro effetti e gli unici beni materiali che avevo io erano soltanto quelli.

 

Li presi, ora anche stanco e arrabbiato; non capivo perché Citra mi avesse tirato questo brutto tiro e volevo solo ricongiungermi con mio fratello e i miei amici.

 

Mi rimisi tutto quanto alla cintura, poi debole e traballante uscii dalla cripta.

 

Un rakyat mi vide e subito scappò via terrorizzato. Pallido com’ero ormai, non facevo alcuna fatica a credere che mi avesse scambiato con uno spettro venuto dall’oltre tomba. Avevo subito provato a fermarlo, allungando la mia mano e cercato di dire qualcosa, ma la mia gola era così secca e disidrata da farmi male. Per questo non riuscii a dire una sola parola a parte mugolare.

 

Quanto sangue avevo perso per colpa di di quella pugnalata?

 

Tanto – _decisamente_.

 

Barcollai, facendo fatica a focalizzare tutto quello che avevo intorno e poi caddi; avevo messo il piede proprio nel punto sbagliato e la mancanza del terreno sotto di esso, mi aveva fatto precipitare in quella che capii – _non subito_ – essere una sorta di enorme buca.

 

All’improvviso una sensazione sgradevole mi invase; un orribile sensazione di Deja-vù.

 

Il terreno su cui mi ritrovai era molliccio e lo capii anche prima di mettermi su quattro zampe, le mie mani affondavano in qualcosa di umido e appiccicoso e l’odore nauseante che mi arrivava alle narici stava quasi per farmi rigettare.

 

Poi le cose presero le loro giuste forme e le figure i loro lineamenti.

 

Lo shock fu così forte che mi paralizzò completamente. I miei occhi si sgranarono e solo poi il mio corpo prese a tremare del tutto fuori controllo e quando ogni pezzo nella mia mente si incastrò al suo giusto posto, sentii dentro di di me qualcosa si spezzarsi completamente – _per sempre_.

 

Non credo potesse esistere spettacolo più orribile di quello che mi trovai di fronte...

 

Il cadavere di Daisy mi stava fissando dritto negli occhi; accanto a lei Oliver, Liza, Keith e Riley. Tutti ammucchiati fra loro, gettati come nulla fossero in una schifosa, maledetta, fossa comune. Insieme tanti altri senza volto e senza nome, in totale decomposizione, invasi da larve e insetti, completamente lasciati lì alla mercé delle bestie e alle intemperie della natura.

 

Nulla di più lontano dalla civiltà e dall’umanità che poteva avere un uomo verso un altro.

 

Aprii la bocca per urlare, o almeno, ci provai – fu il mio primo istinto ma il dolore ormai mi aveva paralizzato così tanto che non potei far altro che piegarmi in me stesso, coprirmi il viso con mani tremanti, chiudere gli occhi, lasciarmi sfuggire il primo di una serie di gemito di dolore e scoppiare pietosamente in lacrime.

 

I Miei. Non erano stati. _Sogni_.

 

I Miei. Erano. _Ricordi_.

 

 

_Come ho potuto fare una cosa simile?_

 

 

****.... .... .... ....** **

 

 

Un’ora, o al massimo un’ora e mezza era passata dal mio risveglio, eppure la notizia della mia resurrezione si spare ovunque per tutta l’isola con una velocità virale; il popolo rakyat aveva tentato subito di ritrovarmi, la stessa Citra doveva aver fatto una faccia completamente incredula nel sapere che fossi ancora vivo. A me non importava più nulla...

 

Ero diventato come uno zombie.

 

Nessuna droga stavolta. Nessuna manipolazione di alcun tipo. Solo il mio corpo che vagava senza meta alcuna nella giungla, mentre la mia mente era fuggita altrove, lontano da qualsiasi cosa fosse l’isola, i pirati o i rakyat – i quali tentativi di ritrovarmi furono inutili.

 

Ogni tanto però ritornava; mi ritrovavo da qualche parte ma come senza ricordi, non ricordando più chi fossi, dove fossi e verso dove stessi andando. Qualche minuto, oppure anche una ventina e poi di nuovo la mia mente scivolava via e ancora una volta ritornavo ad essere solamente un involucro vuoto che cammina. Qualche volta addirittura, nel ritornare cosciente venivo sbalzato indietro con i ricordi, credendo di dover ancora salvare tutti i miei amici da Vaas.

 

Anche questi momenti non duravano molto; non so quante ore tutto questo processo si portò via, perché ormai avevo già perso da un bel pezzo la cognizione del tempo.

 

Quando ritornai in me stesso – _per così dire_ – era ancora giorno. Il mio corpo era pieno di taglie e ferite per come imprudentemente dovevo essere passato attraverso la vegetazione, ma nemmeno quello importava più. Il dolore fisico era nulla in confronto al tormento della mia anima, a come da dentro la sofferenza mi stava uccidendo privandomi lentamente delle mie forze e rendendomi più fuori di testa di quanto sarei mai potuto essere in una qualsiasi altra occasione.

 

Sopratutto ora che non mi era più possibile rifugiarmi in alcun dove con la mia mente, era come se ogni luogo sicuro e felice fosse stato spazzato via; come se persino l’inconscio stesse dando forfè e nulla dentro di me era più in grado ormai di contrastare tutto questo.

 

Le allucinazioni mi presero d’assalto e di continuo venivo messo e rimesso di fronte all’orrore che avevo compiuto con le mie stesse mani.

 

La testa mi stava esplodendo.

 

Mi infilai le mani tremanti tra i capelli e strinsi le ciocche in lacrime, distrutto; le loro urla di terrore e le loro disperate suppliche nei mie confronti mi assalirono, ora le rammentavo perfettamente. I loro occhi completamente spalancati dal terrore per come avessi sgozzato Liza senza battere ciglio. Di come Daisy mi guardò incredula quando lo feci anche a lei. Di come Keith mi insultò perché non riusciva a credere che l’avessi salvato dall’orrore terribile di Buck, solo per fagli fare una fine del genere e di come mi diede del bastardo, leggendogli negli occhi il tradimento della nostra amicizia.

 

Poi doveva toccare a Riley.

 

Lo ricordavo perfettamente, come se fossi di nuovo lì; Citra mi incitava e mi comandava di uccidere anche l’ultimo fratello che mi fosse rimasto e di come io meccanicamente andai proprio verso di lui, come fossi solo una specie di burattino nelle sue mani.

 

Ma Oliver lo impedì – non che questo avesse cambiato la loro terribile sorte.

 

Aveva insultato Citra, riversandole addosso una marea di insolenza e dandole tutta la colpa di quello che stava accadendo. Gli aveva dato anche della puttana.

 

Non ricordavo Oliver capace di tanta intraprendenza, ma poi capii…

 

Citra si irritò e furiosa mi ordinò di pensare prima a lui e di lasciare per ultimo Riley, ma purtroppo non si limitò solo a questo; si avvicinò anche e nell’orecchio mi sussurrò persino come avrei dovuto ucciderli. Perché a quanto pare tale arroganza non meritavano una morte veloce…

 

Tornai ad avvicinarmi a Oliver. Mi stava sorridendo; o meglio, cercava di sforzarsi nel cacciare via il terrore che lo invadeva. Nei suoi occhi non c’era alcun tradimento, non mi considerava davvero responsabile di quello che stavo facendo, ma questo non toglieva che comunque tremava e faceva fatica a trattenere le lacrime.

 

Me lo disse anche, perdonandomi già per quello che stavo per fargli e non si limitò solo a questo.

 

Nel ricordare tutto questo caddi anche sulle ginocchia – come avevo potuto non riuscire a fermarmi dopo anche questo?

 

Come?

 

Poi il ricordo continuò...

 

Mentre afferrai il suo collo e mi preparai a sollevare la mia lama su di lui, ignorando completamente le suppliche di mio fratello Riley che gli stava appeso affianco, Oliver si voltò verso verso di lui, sfoderando il migliore dei suoi sorrisi.

 

 

“ _Hey_ _amico;_ _ho fato del mio meglio,_ _sfrutta il temp_ _o in più per farlo ragionare_ _”_

 

 

L’insolenza verso Citra, lo scoppio d’ira; l’aveva fatto per lui.

 

 

“ _Tu c’è la puoi fare Riley_ _”_

 

 

L’aveva fatto per me e per Riley; aveva dato la propria vita per dare una maledettissima possibilità al nostro rapporto fraterno di vincere su tutto questo.

 

 

_Oliver…_

 

 

Purtroppo non c’era riuscito.

 

Appena finito di dire questo infilai la mia lama al centro del sua pancia e poi, con crudele ferocia, lo squartai risalendo fino quasi al suo cuore. Ci avrebbe indubbiamente messo più tempo dei primi tre a morire, mentre con occhi spalancati dall’orrore percepiva tutto il dolore delle proprie interiora che lentamente scivolavano fuori da lui, ai suoi piedi.

 

Riley era scoppiato in lacrime, urlandomi e chiedendo ancora che diavolo stessi facendo.

 

Ricordo che Citra alle mie spalle inneggiava entusiasta il mio nome e si rivolgeva anche agli altri rakyat, elogiando la mia forza e il mio onore da guerriero.

 

Come poteva esserci onore tutto in questo?

 

La cosa peggiore fu quando toccò a mio fratello.

 

Nel ricordarlo mi paralizzai e gli occhi mi si riempirono così tanto di lacrime da non riuscire più a vedere nulla: Il suo viso, il suo viso mentre gli prendevo con una mano il retro del collo e puntava i suoi occhi grandi, rossi, stanchi ed impauriti nei miei...

 

 

“ _Jason, ti pre..._ ”

 

 

Non gli lascia nemmeno il tempo di finire quella frase…

 

Gli piantai la lama dritta nello stomaco e lo squarcia da parte a parte; quindi, ora sarebbe stato lui a morire più lentamente di chiunque altro e non più Oliver.

 

Così si concluse il mio massacro.

 

 

****.... .... .... ....** **

 

 

Era straziante.

 

Completamente dilaniato dal senso di colpa e angosciato dalla solitudine, che sentire _più-o-meno_ in lontananza Rakyat e pirati che ancora si facevano la guerra, non riusciva proprio a catturare neanche un minimo della mia attenzione

 

Era come se non ci fossero, come se non esistessero più – anche se me li sarei ritrovati di fronte e mi avessero sparato dritto al petto.

 

Per me non ci sarebbero comunque stati.

 

D'istinto però mi allontanavo; non perché avessi paura di morire o finire catturato e torturato, tutto questo non mi spaventava e non importava nemmeno più. Sopratutto visto come notai di essere appena diventato _fisicamente_ totalmente insensibile.

 

Una pallottola vagante mi aveva preso mentre le due eterne fazioni delle Rook combattevano tra loro per riuscire a mettere le mani su _colui-che-era-tornato-dal-regno-dei-morti_ ; mi aveva preso vicino alla spalla, nella parte alta del petto ed era passata da parte a parte.

 

L’avevo notato dopo un po' perché non riuscivo più a sentire nulla – _fisicamente_. Avevo persino provato a infilare dentro un dito, rigirarlo e andare a toccare più nervi che potevo.

 

Non sentivo. Più. Nulla.

 

Mentre realizzavo tutto ciò mi ritrovai disperatamente a desiderare di non sentire più nulla anche emotivamente, ma quello era impossibile; al diminuire della mia sensibilità fisica, il tormento della mia anima cresceva a dismisura, fino a raggiungere picchi di dolore così disumano che non avevo mai creduto possibili.

 

E purtroppo il mio doloroso cammino spirituale nella giungla selvaggia e oscura, non era ancora per nulla finito.

 

Era atroce.

 

I loro volti; i loro bellissimi visi così sorridenti, così divertiti, così solari, prima che tutto qui sulle Rook ciò ci rovinasse per sempre – li avevo continuamente davanti a mie occhi e anche i ricordi dei momenti più felici e spensierati passati assieme, si affollarono nella mia testa _torturandomi_ ; nel ricordarmi di continuo ciò che avevo perduto per sempre.

 

 

 _La mia_ _eterna_ _condanna_ …

 

 

Immerso in questi strazianti pensieri mi accorsi solo all’ultimo che dalla vegetazione era uscita una grossa e terribile tigre, che mi puntava con i suoi grandi occhi affamati. Mi era arrivata così vicino che le sarebbe bastato un balzo per essermi addosso; eppure io non ne avevo paura...

 

 

 

 

 _...fin_ _o a quando_ _non sarei fin_ _ito_ _a_ _ll’a_ _ltro modo_.

 

 

 

Di nuovo caddi sulle ginocchia, lasciandomi completamente andare come se fossi privo di forze e continuando a fissare negli occhi la famelica tigre. So che avrei dovuto fare qualcosa, so che avrei potuta ucciderla anche solo con il machete – mi era già capitato in condizioni più estreme di questa – ma non riuscivo a muovermi. Era come se dentro di me continuassi a dirmi; _che importa_...

 

Che importava se avessi continuato a vivere o se fossi morto ora?

 

Dopo tutto Citra aveva già segnato per sempre il mio destino, peccato solo per la mira pessima; se non mi avesse guardato dritta negli occhi invece che guardare dove pugnalava, mi avrebbe potuto anche uccidere sul colpo – risparmiandomi tutta questa sofferenza.

 

O forse tutto questo era solo, _amara ironia_?

 

La tigre intanto si fece più vicina, ringhiante e mostrando i denti, mentre io mi limitai soltanto a chiudere gli occhi, chinare il capo e attendere. Non più capace di temere nulla ormai a parte pensare che il destino avesse davvero uno acuto senso dell’umorismo; Vaas non era mai riuscito ad uccidermi nonostante i suoi molteplici tentativi e alla fine, ero stato io a riuscire a porre fine alla sua vita, quindi ora ci pensava il suo spirito reincarnato a regolare definitivamente i conti – non che importasse più ormai...

 

Attesi e continuai ad attendere, con gli occhi chiusi e la lacrime che continuavano a scendere.

 

Perché continuava a non accadere niente?

 

Riaprii gli occhi e vidi la tigre muoversi come infastidita da qualcosa, girarsi su se stessa e tentare mordersi sul collo da cui ora sembrava spuntare un ciuffo rosso, poi ringhiare innervosita verso una direzione che ai miei occhi mi parve totalmente casuale e infine fiondarcisi irritata. Abbandonandomi…

 

Questo sì che era crudele, persino per l’universo; non avere la grazia di mettere fine ai mie tormenti.

 

 

 _S_ _e non in un modo soltant_ _o_

 

 

Ero vicinissimo al punto di rottura ormai e l’unica cosa che sentivo era nient’altro che l’inesorabile solitudine, visto che ormai erano tutti morti; amici e nemici – Citra, lei non contava, perché non era mai contata nulla in realtà – Quindi, non c’era più nessuno in questo mondo ad aspettarmi. Nessuno che avrebbe voluto più rivedermi, sentirmi, parlarmi per un motivo o per l’altro.

 

Per un attimo però pensai a mia madre, ma la cosa non riuscì a consolarmi per niente; contribuì solo a gettare altre ombre sulla mia anima.

 

Avrei potuto chiamarla; ora che tutte le torri radio sulle due isole erano state manomesse, non ci sarebbe stato più nulla a impedirmi di mandare e ricevere chiamare da fuori le Rook e quindi, avrei potuto chiamarla.

 

Ma non ne avevo ne la forza, ne il coraggio.

 

Come potevo risentirla? Chiarirgli che ero ancora vivo e udire le sue parole di gioia, ma solo per poi romperle e spezzarle, gettarla nella pena e nell’orrore più totale, quando avrei dovuto rivelarle che gli altri suo due figli non c’è l’avevano fatta. Che non sarebbero mai più ritornati...

 

...e che uno di loro l’avevo pure ucciso io, con le mie stesse mani.

 

Cos’era peggio?

 

Non ne avevo la minima idea, l’unica cosa per me certa era che non avrei _mai_ avuto il coraggio di chiamarla, lasciando così la nostra sorte, ai suoi occhi, sprofondare solo in una marea di incertezza, di paure ma anche di speranza – cose che a me erano state strappate via per sempre.

 

Per un attimo mi serrai le braccia intorno allo stomaco e mi piegai in avanti sofferente; dall’esterno continuai a non sentire nulla, ma il mio dolore emotivo si era tramutato anche in un atroce dolore fisico, tanto che quasi sentii di star per morire mentre nella mia testa si affollarono di nuovo le immagini, quelle felici, dei mie fratelli.

 

Di Grant e Riley, di tutto quello che avevamo fatto insieme da che ricordassi…

 

Dal giocare spensieratamente insieme da bambini, alle uscite dopo scuola da adolescenti, fino ai viaggi in giro per l’America e per il mondo; di tutte le partite a cui eravamo andati, a tutte le feste in cui eravamo stati, a tutti le bevute e a tutte le cazzate insieme fatte. Persino i litigi, che però si risolvevano sempre perdonandoci qualsiasi cosa ci eravamo fatti.

 

Dio, mi mancavano così terribilmente...

 

Tutti questi ricordi erano solo i primi che mi venivano in mente, perché ce n’erano _così_ _tanti…_

 

Già da da un po' ormai il mio sguardo si era completamente perso nel vuoto, incatenato a quelle memorie così solari eppure così dolorose in cui avrei voluto rimanere per sempre, anche se avrebbe significato vivere il resto dei miei giorni come in una sorta di coma. Però non era possibile; la realtà tornava sempre ad affacciarsi alla mia porta, entrando con violenza nella mia mente e mettendomi ancora una volta di fronte a quello che avevo fatto. Solo che stavolta mi risollevai con la schiena e fissai dritto davanti a me, con sguardo ancora vacuo e perso, ma realizzando...

 

Avevo perso e l’isola aveva vinto; non i rakyat. Non i pirati. L’isola.

 

Ed ora mi restava solo un’ultima cosa da fare…

 

Con lentezza ma spinto da un moto inesorabile, feci scivolare la mia mano sulla pistola e la sfilai, strinsi le dita sull’impugnatura e poi sollevai quello stesso braccio fino alla mia testa. Perché...

 

 

 _Se_ _proprio mi è concesso un_ _solo_ _desiderio, un_ _ultimo_ _soltanto..._

 

 

Appoggiai la fredda bocca della canna metallica alla mia tempia destra.

 

 

 _...è_ _ritornare con mio fratello Grant e_ _Rile_ _y,_ _riabbracciarli_ _e_ _poter_ _restare con loro..._

 

 

Tirai indietro il cane.

 

 

_...per sempre._

 

 

E infine premetti il grilletto.

 

Lo sparo risuonò fragoroso nell’aria fino in tutte le direzioni, alcuni cervi si bloccarono, fissarono nella mia direzione impietriti, prima di scappare via terrorizzati e tre uccelli del paradiso si levarono in volo, di colpo e spaventati, abbandonando la radura su cui stavano beccando ed io, ed io; io stavo lì con il mio volto pietoso e pieno di lacrime, ma ancora vivo…

 

Non era una mia scelta, come non era mia la mano che aveva cambiato il mio destino.

 

Da dietro, qualcuno mi era venuto addosso da dietro; mi aveva subito infilato un braccio intorno alla vita mentre con la mano dell’altro braccio, mia aveva afferrato di colpo il polso, deviando con velocità scattante la traiettoria della mia pallottola. La canna dell’arma ancora fumava e dalla mia tempia alcuni rivoli di sangue cominciarono a sgorgare fuori per via di come il colpo, che grazie a quell’intervento esterno, mi aveva preso solo di striscio.

 

Ancora avevo le orecchie che fischiavano, anche per questo restai qualche minuto stordito prima di capire “ _chi_ ” fosse l’uomo che mi aveva appena salvato da me stesso.

 

Mossi la testa ma non per voltarmi, solo per guardare completamente incredulo e confuso quelle dita ambrate, avvolte in dei piccoli bendaggi, che si stringevano con forza e fermezza al mio polso – senza però farmi alcun male.

 

Io conoscevo quella mano…

 

I miei occhi si abbassarono fino a fissar il terreno davanti a me, umidi e ora anche completamente confusi. Le mie labbra iniziarono a tremare terribilmente, poi serrai gli occhi e realizzando quello che stavo veramente per farmi, inizia a piangere pietosamente.

 

“Shhh; è tutto Ok hermano, è tutto Ok” Sentii dirmi dalla sua voce con tono morbido e rassicurante, mentre pian piano abbassò il mio braccio ancora armato e da dietro mi cinse ancor di più a se. Io continuai solo a singhiozzare.

 

Come poteva essere possibile tutto questo?

 

Come poteva essere vero?

 

Io l’avevo ucciso e quindi questa doveva essere solamente una sorta di allucinazione. Solo la mia povera mente che all’ultima spiaggia, forse, mi aveva creato un falso scopo giusto per continuare a vivere. Ma io non volevo stare a queste regole; non volevo che il mio solo legame con la realtà fosse falso, un trucco, una mera illusione. Se volevo ritornare a vivere per davvero, avrei almeno voluto disperatamente aggrapparmi a qualcosa di reale e non di falsificato, per questo tutto tremante e nonostante la mia forza ora così miserabile, cercai solo di staccarmi da lui.

 

Di allontanarmi giusto per riconquistare un minimo di dignità in tutto questo.

 

“No, no, no” mi disse subito Vaas, rispondendo stringendomi ulteriormente con il doppio della forza e facendo aderire il suo petto, così caldo e così vivo, con la mia nuda schiena: “Tranquillo Jason, sta tranquillo; è tutto reale, tutto quanto. Io e te...” mi sussurrò ancora con una calma e una delicatezza che avevo sempre creduto non appartenere proprio al suo essere.

 

Eppure eccolo lì; non come un nemico e nemmeno come colui che aveva ucciso Grant.

 

Intanto lentamente mi lasciò il polso, scivolò con la mano verso la mia e mi tolse la pistola, per poi portarsela al proprio fianco. Fu allora che notai con cosa fosse armato; a parte il solito machete, era in giro con degli strani dardi tranquillanti dal ciuffo rosso e dalla tracolla che gli sentii sfilargli, vidi poi che quello che posò a terra, entrando anche nel mio campo visivo, fosse solo la lunga canna di un fucile che serviva a spararli.

 

Fu in quel momento che realizzai come fosse veramente andata prima, con la tigre.

 

Il mio volto continuò a restare pieno di lacrime e le mie labbra dischiuse non erano in grado di dire una sola parola ma solo tremare. Nonostante ciò trovai comunque la forza di sollevare almeno le dita, ancora incredulo, e sfiorare il forte braccio che con calorosa attenzione ora mi stringeva un po’ più in alto, al livello del mio petto, confermandomi di nuovo che non mi stavo proprio sognando nulla.

 

Era tutto quanto vero...

 

 

 _Mio Dio,_ _c_ _osa stavo per fare?_

 

 

“Va tutto bene ora hermano, va tutto bene; ti ho preso” mi sussurrò prontamente Vaas all’orecchio, intuendo i miei pensieri dai singhiozzi pregni di dolore che seguirono, stringendomi esattamente nel modo in cui avevo più bisogno.

 

Io mi lasciai andare in avanti, chinano pure il capo ma lui continuò a reggermi, ad appoggiarsi con la testa alla mia, iniziando pure a cullarmi con dei lenti e quasi impercettibili movimenti.

 

Non so se valesse lo stesso per lui, ma era esattamente quello di cui avevo bisogno in quel momento e nemmeno quando altri pirati ci raggiunsero spuntando fuori dalla vegetazione io e Vaas sentimmo il minimo bisogno di muoverci da dove eravamo.

 

Non un lamento, non un commento o un sospiro contrariato giunse alle nostre orecchie.

 

La decisione del loro capo fu subito legge.

 

“Ti ho preso*”

 

**Author's Note:**

> NOTA TI HO PRESO*: in realtà questa frase è l'adattamento italiano del titolo. Forse non lo reso bene nel testo e per questo spendo due righe in più per spiegarlo. Il significato di “I got You” in inglese varia a seconda del contesto e in questo caso, significa ti tengo/ti supporto/ti capisco, insomma, può essere usata da due amanti che esprimono il loro affetto l’uno verso l’alto.
> 
> NOTA VAAS: so che qui è abbastanza OOC; ma mi piace un sacco pensare che nel finale cattivo di FarCry, Vaas (se fosse ancora vivo e che ormai, oltre ad essere ossessionato da Jason, se né anche innamorato pazzamente oltre che aver sviluppato verso di lui un grande rispetto – roba tipo da guerriero a guerriero), nel vederlo distrutto a quel modo per colpa di Citra e in più nel vederlo addirittura sul punto di togliersi la vita, avrebbe sentito solo l’impulso di salvarlo e d’ora in avanti proteggerlo – persino da se stesso, o da Vaas stesso; insomma avete capito cosa intendo :)


End file.
